Theater
by callisto24
Summary: Eine Weihnachtswichtelgeschichte. Geschrieben für die Wichtelchallenge in der Live Journal Community deutsch fandom für Dunderklumpen und alle, die sich Tatort Münster gewünscht haben.


_Autor: Titel _Seite 6 von 6

Titel: Theater

Fandom: Tatort Münster

Charaktere: Thiel, Boerne

Rating: PG

Genre: Unsinn

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, kein Geld wird verdient.

Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für die Wichtelchallenge in der Live Journal Community deutsch_fandom für dunderklumpen und alle, die sich Tatort Münster gewünscht haben.

"Ist nicht Ihr Ernst." Thiel starrte Boerne entgeistert an, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Oder doch? Sind Sie jetzt endgültig übergeschnappt? War im Grunde nur eine Frage der Zeit, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Boerne runzelte die Stirn, presste die Lippen zusammen, betrachtete sein Gegenüber skeptisch, blickte gewohnt hochmütig auf ihn hinab.

"Mitnichten, mein lieber Thiel. Sie werden es nicht für möglich halten, aber ich verfolge mit dieser Maskerade einen eindeutigen und ausgesprochen sinnvollen Zweck. Insbesonders wenn man die Jahreszeit in Betracht zieht, und damit spreche ich natürlich von diesen ganz besonderen Tagen, von dem feierlichen Anlass, der in unzähligen Varianten und zudem noch allernorts seinen Ausdruck findet."

"Aha." Thiel hob die Augenbrauen, kniff seine Lider zusammen. "Also doch. Übergeschnappt."

Boerne seufzte, zog seinen weißen Bart, der aussah als sei er aus glänzenden Engelslocken geformt, gerade, zupfte dann an seinem goldenen Kragen, bevor er die roten Samtärmel glatt strich.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, vollführte eine vage Bewegung, welche die Gesamtheit von Boernes Erscheinungsbildes einschloss. "Ich weiß ja, dass Sie sich gerne herausputzen. Allerdings scheint mir das hier ein wenig übertrieben." Er spitzte die Lippen. "Und definitiv die Krönung stellt Ihre Kopfbedeckung dar. So können Sie doch nicht herumlaufen. Und überhaupt - ist das nicht Blasphemie?"

"Thiele, Thiele, Thiele." Langsam bewegte Boerne den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und es schien Thiele als bimmelten in dem glänzenden Bart auch noch feine silberne Glöckchen.

"Das ist eine Mitra, Sie Banause. Und die gehört dazu. Den Bischofsstab liefert mir der Versand." Er schob den Ärmel seines Gewandes ein kleines Stück zurück, sah auf die darunter befestigte Uhr. "Jetzt, in jedem Moment. Die Zeit drängt bereits."

"Wie? Die Zeit drängt?"

In diesem Augenblick läutete es, und Thiele drehte sich um, empfing zugleich ein langes, schmales Paket, hatten doch weder er noch Boerne die Tür wieder geschlossen, nachdem er eben erst und ungeahnt der Dinge, die da folgen sollten, angeklopft hatte.

"Fabelhaft. Danke, mein Lieber." Boerne riss ihm dasselbe aus den Händen, öffnete das Paket mit einer für seine Aufmachung eindeutig unziemlicher Hast.

Thiel musste feststellen, dass Boerne sich sogar der Mühe unterzogen hatte, seine Augenbrauen mit weißem Engelshaar zu bekleben. Ganz zu schweigen von der wallenden Perücke, die unter der Mitra hervorquoll.

Boerne pochte mit dem Bischofsstab auf den Boden, grinste zufrieden. "Wie sehe ich aus?"

"Wie ein Idiot", erklärte Thiel ehrlich.

"Also wirklich." Boerne verzog den Mund. "Sie alter Sauertopf sind fähig, auch jedes noch so kleine Vergnügen im Keim zu ersticken."

"Was denn für ein Vergnügen?" Es fehlte nicht viel und Thiel raufte sich das Haar. "Tut mir leid, Boerne, aber ich sehe Sie nicht als Wohltäter, der Schokoladenweihnachtsmänner an Kinder verteilt."

Sein Blick wanderte dem Postboten hinterher, der unverrichteter Dinge und vor allem ohne Trinkgeld abzog.

Boerne verdrehte die Augen. "Du liebe Zeit, Thiel. Warum bitte sollte der Nikolaus Weihnachtsmänner verteilen? Nehmen Sie doch einmal Ihren Verstand zusammen und konzentrieren sich. Ich bin natürlich inkognito."

"Als Nikolaus?" Thiel begriff nicht und Boerne seufzte übertrieben.

"Natürlich als Nikolaus. Also für Sie ganz von vorne: Der Cousin eines Freundes des Jungen, der in dem Haus gegenüber von Alberich wohnt, hat läuten hören, dass die Gute gelegentlich in die Ermittlungsarbeit involviert wird. Und da er dringend Hilfe benötigte, wendete sie sich geradewegs an mich."

"Deshalb spielen Sie den Nikolaus?" Thiel zog die Nase kraus.

"Ganz recht. Die Problematik ergab sich während der Proben zu einem Krippenspiel in der Friedrich-Schiller-Allgemeinschule. Offenkundig kommen regelmäßig die Gaben der Heiligen Drei Könige abhanden. Und besagter Cousin, ein gewisser Egon, vermutet, dass es sich bei dem Übeltäter um den Heiligen Joseph handelt. Aber da er während praktisch der gesamten Zeit der Proben beschäftigt ist, ist es ihm unmöglich, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben."

"Beschäftigt", murmelte Thiel und Boerne nickte. "Es handelt sich hier um ein modernes Stück. Er spielt die Krippe. Das bedeutet, er verbringt die drei Akte auf der Bühne, auf allen Vieren und in der Erwartung, dass ihm das Jesuskind, besser gesagt die in Sackleinen gehüllte Baby Born Puppe auf den Rücken gelegt wird."

"Fantastisch", murmelte Thiel und beäugte Boerne von Neuem. "Doch soviel ich weißt, hatte der Heilige Nikolaus nichts mit dieser Geschichte zu tun."

"Ich sagte doch, eine moderne Interpretation", erklärte Boerne, nun leicht genervt. Dennoch oder gerade deswegen konnte Thiel nicht umhin, noch einen drauf zu setzen. "Nebenbei passt Ihr eindeutig klassisches Kostüm gleich gar nicht in eine moderne Aufführung."

Boerne kniff die Lider zusammen, straffte die Schultern. "Sie wissen sehr gut, Thiel: wenn ich etwas tue, dann auch richtig. Und erfordert der Gesamteindruck dieser gewagten Interpretation einen Nikolaus in der Kulisse, dann gebe ich ihnen einen Nikolaus, und zwar den besten."

"Schön." Thiel hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich wollte ja eigentlich nur ..."

Boerne winkte ab, grinste wieder. "Geben Sie sich keine Mühe, mein lieber Thiel. Ich sehe doch, dass Sie darauf brennen, mitzuwirken. Und wie der Zufall so will, hatte ich eine Ahnung, die mich dazu verleitete, noch ein zweites Kostüm zu ordern. Eine weitere Rolle ist vakant und Alberich weigert sich entschieden."

"Eine weitere Rolle?" Thiel runzelte die Stirn. "Bei so einem Quatsch mache ich nicht mit."

"Oh doch, mein Lieber", nickte Boerne. "Und wie Sie mitmachen werden."

Es war dann doch nicht Joseph, der sich die mit Schokolade gefüllten Goldstücke stibitzt und heimlich verputzt hatte. Stattdessen handelte es sich bei dem Täter um den Anführer der heiligen Heerscharen, den Engel der Verkündigung, der nach seinem großen Auftritt mit Maria eine längere Pause einlegen durfte, während die Krippe demütig neben der Bühne kniete. Eine Pause, die der Engel - wie er offen und beinahe stolz zugab - dazu nutzte, um den Geist der Weihnacht zu verbreiten, und die Schokotaler im Kindergarten nebenan zu verteilen.

"Die Kleinen wissen noch, worum es bei Weihnachten geht", erklärte der himmlische Botschafter überzeugt, und obwohl es sich genau genommen um klaren Diebstahl handelte, war Thiel doch geneigt, ein Auge zuzudrücken.

Wenigstens erklärte er dies Boerne, der immer noch weiße, schimmernde Fäden aus seinem Haar zupfte, während sie bei einem Hirtentrunk zusammensaßen.

"Wie auch immer." Boerne erhob das Glas. "Alles in allem nicht schlecht, wie Sie den Übeltäter gestellt haben. Der Anblick dürfte allerdings ein paar der Kleinen traumatisiert haben."

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Winzlinge sollten sich früh genug daran gewöhnen, dass Verbrechen sich nicht auszahlt."

Boerne nickte, lächelte versonnen. "Und die Erinnerung an ein übergewichtiges, goldgelocktes Christkind mit anmontiertem Heiligenschein in Flauschflügeln und Nachthemd, das seinen ersten Engel anspringt, dürfte ihnen fürs Leben zu denken geben."

"Eben." Thiel lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. "Das wird sie lehren, jeder weit hergeholten Überlieferung Glauben zu schenken. Ganz zu schweigen von modernem Theaterwahnsinn, der keine Scheu davor hegt, Nikolaus und Lukasevangelium in einen Topf zu werfen."

Ende

6


End file.
